Butterfly
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: Third response to 'Hundred and One Prompts' Caitlyn Gellar wanted to be beautiful like a butterfly. Nate/ Caitlyn One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

AN: This is my third response to 'Hundred and One Prompts' by LaPaige. This is to No. 72 - Butterfly and is my first go at a Nate/Caitlyn. I hope you like it and be sure to check out the challenge...the link is on LaPainge's profile and all the responses so far have been posted up in the forum too! Make sure you read them if you have the time 'cause they're all fantastic!

* * *

Caitlyn Gellar was not your average girl. She never had been, from when she was a child, all through her teenage years, she was one person who could never be called normal, for want of a better word.

Her marks all throughout high school had always been high, particularly in Music, which she had a raw, undiscovered talent for. Music let her be free. Even now, at the age of twenty one and just about to graduate from college, music was her thing. Just like her brother's thing was basketball and Mitchie's thing was singing.

So her grades had always been above average and as a person, her friends would say she was above average too. Slightly crazy and known for her reputation as a wild child, she didn't dispute it, she agreed with them.

There was one thing though, that Caitlyn had always felt she was below average, just bordering it in. Her looks. She wasn't obsessed with them or anything, it just struck her one day.

It had been on the day of Mitchie's 21st birthday party. For some reason, she had decided to have a pool party at her boyfriend's house. She didn't invite everyone she knew, just people she considered good friends and asked her closest friends to do the same.

Everyone had loved the idea. Shane, Nate and Jason had invited some of their band, Mitchie had brought along some of the people from her college and Caitlyn had done the same. Tess Tyler however, had decided to invite people from Camp Rock – Peggy, Ella, Lola, Barron and Sander had all agreed to come.

They had all been having a good time, Caitlyn included. She loved getting in touch with her Camp Rock friends once again. It was later on in the evening when it struck her. They had all changed into their normal clothes after Shane had insisted they all stayed over at his after dinner and she caught sight of herself in the mirror in the bathroom after she had thrown a drunk Nate and Tess out of it.

She was _plain _was the thought that hit her immediately. Tess was beautiful, just like a rose. Mitchie was pretty, just like a rainbow. And Caitlyn was just plain. She had light brown hair and light brown eyes – nothing special at all. Deep down she thought that she already knew that, and that she was okay with it. After all, looks weren't everything. But they were today. Caitlyn Gellar wanted to be beautiful like a butterfly.

She wanted to be noticed. It wasn't as though she needed someone to show her how to use make up, she just needed to_ feel_ beautiful. An idea had already snuck into her mind and she was already beginning to work out the finer details as the night came to an end.

The next morning, she was the first person to leave the house, after a quick goodbye to Mitchie. Everyone else had still been asleep, but Mitchie had woken, when Caitlyn had tripped on a show in the living room. Her destination already in mind, she pulled into a parking spot not even twenty minutes later.

"Just pick a design and let me know when you are ready, love. It's early right now so you can take your time," was what the lady covered in tattoos said to her after she had checked her ID.

Caitlyn skimmed over the designs in the book in front of her when it caught her eye. It was perfect, exactly what she had been looking for and she pointed it out to the lady.

"And where do you want it, love?"

Without hesitation she pointed to her left shoulder blade.

Half an hour later, she walked out of the tattoo place and winced. That had been painful and it was then that she realised the she hadn't thought her plan through completely. The dull ache in her shoulder meant that she would find it difficult to drive back home. She did the only thing she could think of and pulled out her phone and dialled Mitchie's number.

Leaving out the fact that she had gotten a tattoo, she quickly explained the situation to her and asked if she and another person could come and pick her up. The other person, so that someone could drive her car back. She wasn't stupid – she would eventually tell Mitchie about the tattoo, she just didn't want a lecture over the phone right now.

She waited in her car until she saw Mitchie's car pull around the corner. She couldn't quite see the person she had brought with her because of the sunlight reflecting in the window, but she assumed it was Shane.

Mitchie pulled into the parking spot next to where she was parked and got out of the car at the same time that Caitlyn did. Ignoring the glare that Mitchie was giving her, Caitlyn looked at the person that had got out of the passenger seat.

That was not Shane. She winced again as she moved her arm without thinking.

"Make sure you bring her back to Shane's, Nate. I think I need to talk to my best friend," Mitchie said, before getting into her car and driving off.

Caitlyn threw her keys to Nate, who was smiling before getting into the passenger seat.

"I'm in for it, aren't I?"

Nate chuckled as he pulled out and begin to exit the parking lot.

"What do you expect? You called Mitchie, told her your arm was hurting without any explanation as to why and then demanded that she pick you up along with someone else."

Caitlyn glared at him. "I didn't demand, I asked," she said, trying to defend herself.

"Why did you get a tattoo, Caity?"

"None of your business, Nate. And don't call me Caity."

"So you admit you got a tattoo then?"

Caitlyn groaned, not believing that she had fallen into his trap.

"I'm not going to talk to you," she exclaimed and folded her arms.

They sat in silence for the rest of the way until they pulled into Shane's driveway.

"Can I see it?"

She looked at him and noticed that his eyes looked curious. She nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt and turned her back to him. She felt his warm fingers move the strap of her top out of the way, before taking her dressing off. She heard him inhale sharply.

"Why a butterfly?" he asked, softly.

She felt his fingers trace the outline of the butterfly that had been engraved mid flight onto her shoulder and she felt herself suck a breath in and found herself answering his question.

"Because they're beautiful and gorgeous and free."

He didn't say anything and she felt almost compelled to continue her explanation.

"I've always loved butterflies because they're so free and I like to think that I am as well. And I want to be more like a butterfly. I want to be beautiful. I want feel like I have wings too. But most of all, I just want to _feel_ beautiful."

She didn't know why she was baring her soul to him, but she felt she couldn't stop. She felt him put the dressing back on and she turned around to face him. He was looking at her with a look that she couldn't place.

"But you are beautiful, Caity," He said, sounding slightly breathless.

She smiled at him shyly, not quite believing him.

"Beautiful like a butterfly?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Beautiful like a butterfly," he said, before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Caitlyn heard the front door to Shane's house open and saw Mitchie standing in the doorway. Nate got out of the car at the same time that Caitlyn did and as they walked up to the house, she felt him take hold of her hand. She smiled up at him and for the first time in her life, Caitlyn Gellar felt beautiful. Beautiful like a butterfly.


End file.
